La mano que te salve
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Sí, mi amadísimo. Mi mundo sangra. Por otros males que el mal de amores [Faiz Ahmed Faiz, "El amor que una vez te di" (modificado)] Voy a ser el héroe que te juré ser, Matt. Voy a ser la mano que te salve. [Americancest]


**Según el espejo, aún no soy Hidekaz Himaruya, por ende, ****HETALIA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS Y COSAS INÚTILES:**_

Pareja: Americancest

Voy a manejar la FACE, Alfred y Matthew serán hijos del matrimonio Bonnefoy-Kirkland. [Francia x Nyo!UK]

[Aunque admito sugerencias para que sea Nyo!Francia x UK, Francia x UK, o Nyo!Francia x Nyo! UK, como ustedes prefieran]

El título es un verso de una canción de Whitin Temptation [Hand of Sorrow] Recomiendo que la escuchen :)

* * *

Estaba helada.

El frío de la pared contra su espalda y mejilla congelaba cada parte de su piel, como agua filtrándose dentro de sí. Agua salada solidificándose en hielo sobre sus pómulos.

Apoyó la cabeza en las losas gélidas y levantó sus amatistas al techo. Podría haberse secado la cara, lavársela y limpiado todas esas marcas sanguinolentas. Podría haber gritado aún más fuerte por ayuda, podría haberle dicho a aquél director rubio de aspecto imponente, podría haber devuelto todos y cada uno de los golpes.

¿Y por qué no lo había hecho?

Porque era completamente inútil.

No tenía caso.

Si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Era más fácil callar, agachar la cabeza y cargar el peso de humillaciones sin causa en un par de endebles hombros decaídos. Era más fácil morir de una manera lenta y dulce, la suave y tortuosa muerte de los desvalidos. Era más fácil...

No. Rompamos la burbuja. No lo era.

Esto no era un dulce cuento de hadas, nadie iba a salvarle de su jodido infierno, y era más que seguro que acabaría su patética vida suicidándose en su fría y solitaria habitación.

Sí, estaba helada.

Sus manos temblorosas se estremecían al duro y rasposo tacto de la pared y la realidad a la que se aferraba, y se levantó con la misma delicadeza que con la que se había hecho un ovillo ahí. El seguro de la puerta soltó un clic, y Matthew dejó caer la mano con impotencia. Bajo sus párpados comenzaba a quemar de nuevo, pero tomó esas lágrimas y las ocultó donde su orgullo.

La cara que le devolvía el espejo le provocaba náuseas. Esta vez los golpes habían sido especialmente fuertes. Con aire de quien aprende a hacer algo a fuerza de hastío, tomó un trozo de papel, dejó que humedeciera un poco, y se limpió cuidadosamente las heridas. Y no pensaba en nada. Ahora en nada. Porque no había nada que pensar.

Por suerte, había aprendido algo. Sí, un truco.

Difuminó el maquillaje extraído_ ex profeso_ del bolso de su profesora preferida. O tal vez ella se lo había regalado gracias a su torpe excusa de ocultar una imperfección facial. Jeanne era una persona adorable.

Además, con un buen gusto. Los moretones y demás habían desaparecido casi por completo, y no se le notaba. Y eso, si le notaban...

Aguardó, como animal herido, hasta dejar de escuchar voces, y después cometió el gran acto de valentía de abrir la puerta. Vacío. El suspiro que soltó se le antojó tan cansado, hasta para él.

Si la rutina le sacó un suspiro, el timbre un respingo. Torrentes de alumnos salían a raudales por las puertas de sus aulas para perderse en un tumulto de voces emocionadas unas, otra que fingían estar emocionadas. Una de las más ruidosas le golpeó con fuerza el oído derecho. Una voz, una persona. Un nombre.

-¡Matt! ¿Por qué no entraste a clase? Me preocupabas, además de que no he entendido nada -la infantil voz de su hermano gemelo taladró sus meninges. Y ese era el momento en el cual dejaba de ser el indefenso Matthew. Vamos chico, ponte la careta, y sal a escena. Los humanos siempre se lucen con su capacidad de mentir.

-Me dolía la cabeza, y me quedé en la biblioteca a esperar a que se me pasase -hizo una mueca, para confirmar las llagas remedos de palabras que salieron de su boca. Alfred F. B. Kirkland ladeó la cabeza, en su eterno rictus de puerilidad que le hacían parecer un crío de cinco años, y Matthew aún se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito.

-¿Te sientes bien? -soltó atropelladamente, tanto, que casi podía ver las palabras enredadas en su lengua - tal vez tengas fiebre o algo así- la mano fraterna en su frente le hizo cosquillas. -¿Quieres que te lleve a...?

-No, no es necesario -lo cortó, con voz suave. Lo que menos necesitaba era a alguien husmeándole el cuerpo, con el latente riesgo de que le descubriera las heridas.-Te juro que no es nada, solo necesito descansar un poco- Alfred aún no se mostraba del todo convencido, pero era estúpidamente inevitable no creer en las palabras que salían de unos labios tan bellos, menos aún si lo decía con tanta seguridad y convicción.

Pobre Alfred.

-De acuerdo- consintió, sacando de golpe todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones- Vamos a casa, te prepararé algo caliente, harás tu tarea, y dormirás todo el fin de semana si quieres -sonrió, guiñando el ojo. Matthew sabía perfectamente que ese "te prepararé algo caliente" era más bien un "le diré a mamá que prepare leche con chocolate"; "harás tu tarea" se traducía a un "ayúdame con mis deberes"; y el "dormirás todo el finde" era un "veremos todas las películas de Marvel". No sonaba mal. De hecho, para nada mal.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su habitación, fue arrojar la mochila, tirarse de boca sobre la pulcra cama, y sollozar suavecito, tan suavecito. Cualquiera podría pensar que dormía, y soñaba con algo emocionante.

Qué ingenuos.

Matthew Bonnefoy Kirkland se estaba muriendo.

* * *

**Aquí vamos, mi primer intento de fic largo. No soy muy dada a ellos, pero de verdad quería escribir algo como esto. **

**Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios. **

_**No suelo sobornar por reviews, pero cuando lo hago, me veo increíblemente sensual... hay naciones en panties por cada review.**_


End file.
